Soul Eater: Kishin
by DeathTheKid1818
Summary: Everyone is talking about the new rumor going around. Asura and Arachne had children and one of them is going to DWMA! Everyone wonders would will happen and if the child is a boy or a girl. No body knows and they all wonder if the gang of friends would have to do the same thing they did with Asura. All they know is that the child is a kishin and could most likely be trouble.


It was just a normal day at DWMA. Everybody was just talking about the new student that was coming to DWMA. The rumor was that Arachne and Asura had a two children and one of them was going to DWMA. Nobody new if the children was a boy or a girl. It was the talk of the whole school, but suddenly the normal group got together wondering why people were looking at them and whispering to there friends.

"Eh, Blackstar?" Death The Kid look

ed at Blackstar while he was bragging to everyone how big of a star he was. "Huh?" Blackstar returned a look back to Death The Kid. "Everyone seems to be looking at us do you think" -he face turned into a digested face while he said this name- "Excalibur is back?" Blackstar making the same face as he walked and looked away. "I hope not." The next thing they hear was Maka giggling. "Eh, whats so funny Maka?" Blackstar asked looking at her a bit like he didn't like the fact that she laughed at him somewhat. "Oh it's just that you guys think Excalibur is back and if he is you'd guys would make that face most of the time." Soul smirked making the 'cheh' sound he usually makes. "Ah, she's right." Soul agreed with her and Tsubaki just giggled as well. "Eh? You to Tsubaki?" Blackstar just looked at her smirking. "Oh, I'm sorry Blackstar it's just that..she's right and it's funny. She giggles again and Blackstar smiles to her and she smiles back. "Looks like a love seen between you two." Soul laughs a bit and Blackstar gives him a glare. "I'm just Tsubaki's mister nothing more, plus she's just not that big of a star I am." Death The Kid roles his eyes and so does Soul. "Anyway as I was saying" -Kid says glaring at all of them- "If it's not Excalibur" -make the face again then he stops making the face- "Then what is it about?" Maka thinks really hard it looked like you could actually see the gears spinning in her head. "Well lets ask them" -She said while going to Stein- "Hello Stein!" She waves to him. "Ah, well hello Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, and Tsubaki." He waves and they all say hi back. "So what may I help you with today?" "Well" -Death The Kid said standing up in front of everyone- "Why os everyone looking at us and whispering to each other?" Stein stayed quiet but finally answered them. "The Kishin and Arachne had children?! And one of them is coming to DWMA?!" Blackstar saying it like it was the end of the world. "This can't be right! Why would my father let THE child of the Kishin and Arachne attend this school?!" Kid ran off to see his father as did Liz and Patty. "If he or she causes any trouble" -She clenches her fist- "We'll stop them!" Maka smirks and Stein smiles and pats her head. "We know Maka, now get to class your going to be late." Maka nods and grabs Soul's hand. "Lets go!" She ran off with Soul to class.

In the class everyone still talked about the new student. Then silence came into the room and Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, and Tsubaki all looked towards the entrance. 'That must be the child' Kid thought trying to get a good look at the child of Arachne and Asura. "Ah, so you must be the new student! Hello! And welcome to DWMA!" Lord Death being his usual self greeting the two people. "This is my little sibling." The person that said that looked like it was the child's father or uncle. "Ah! And you must be?" Sid said asking the older person but paying attention to the chalk bored writing down the assignments. "I'm the older brother-" The guy was interrupted by Lord Death. "Ah! And you'll be coming to this school?" Lord Death was giving him a look like if the person made one mistake he'd die. The guy smirked and chuckled a bit. "No my younger sibling will!" He pushed his younger sibling in front of him which almost made the little one fall into Lord Death. "Whoa! Hey you shouldn't do that to your younger siblings!" Lord Death pushed the person close to him protecting the little one. "Haha! Take good care of the little one!" The guys said while leaving and laughing at Lord Death and the little one. "What a rude older brother!" Lord Death looks down at the little one. "Are you alright?" The person looks up at him and nods. "Sid, Stein! I see that this person is very shy and if it's Asura kid it'll possibly get scared easily like him so be very kind and carful with this one and the means no dissecting!" He gives a glare at Stein. "Alright I won't dissect the child." Lord Death nods and leaves and the child sat down in it's own seat. Through out the whole class the person got stares and glares. People would whisper things to each other. But after the class someone was brave enough to challenge the child. "Your the talk of the school but I Blackstar is the biggest star around and no one can be a bigger star than I am, but your stealing my spotlight and now I'll show you how big of a star I really am." Not that many people gathered around but people finally got a good look at the person. The person looked like it was a senior but the face wasn't clear. It just had the hood cover it's face and the jacket looked like a grim reaper jacket only her hands showed but cloves covered them as well. The person smirked and nodded. "Ah, so you want to challenge the big star! Alright lets do this! Tsubaki!" Tsubaki nods and turns into a katana right into Blackstar's hand. The person puts out it's hand and then a light appeared and transformed into a grim reaper scythe. Just then Kid was passing by with Liz and Patty when he saw the small crowd. "Huh?" He walks over to see Blackstar has challenged the person to fight and he saw his father, Stein, Death Scythe, and Sid watching. "Huh?!" When he looked at the person he noticed that she was a Grim Reaper. "She's dressed like the old Grim Reapers!"

"Is that so?" Maka asked walking up next to him with Soul. "Yes, she is dressed like the old times, back when" -makes a chibi face so happy thinking about it- "It very important to be symmetrical and this person is very symmetrical! Oh! The symmetry!" Kid loved that the person was symmetrical so much he was in his own little world. "Could you care less about that! Blackstar is fight this person, ghost, reaper! Oh what ever! We got to help him!" Soul nods and stands by Liz. "Blackstar doesn't want help that easy, plus lets see how that reaper is against Blackstar then we'll join in one at a time." Liz nods a agrees then watches a fight ready to go down.


End file.
